worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dundorfian Reich
The Dundorfian Reich (Dundorfian: Dundorfisches Reich) was the successor state to the Dundorfian Empire following the First Dundorfian Civil War. It existed throughout the period of conflicts and events known as the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. The Dundorfian Reich was formed following the collapse of the Dundorfian Empire and the abdication of the Dundorfian Kasier. Despite the fact that the Dundorfian Reich's shared title, they were vastly different from each other. Underneath the leadership of Reich President Regismund Augustus von Faust-Essen and Reich Chancellor Wilhelm von Asnacht the nobility were replaced with a ruling elite of members of the Dundorfian People's Party (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Volkspartei) and eventually the first Dundorfian National Socialist Movement (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Nationalsozialistiche Bewegung) underneath the leadership of Reinhold Scharff, the ideological founder of National Socialism and former leader of the Heimkorps (Dundorfian: Home Corps) The Dundorfian Reich controlled a vast majority of territory of Northern Artania and was vastly superior in technology compared to the Dundorfian Democratic Republic and during the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich provided numerous advancements to the world in terms of military technology, including the first jet fighters, the first missiles as well as the first assault rifle. History Government and politics The Dundorfian Reich was not governed the same way as the previous Dundorfian Empire, the Kasier was replaced with the Reich President of the Dundorfian Reich (Dundorfian: Reichspräsident) as the head of state and the de facto leader of the Dundorfian Reich. The first Reich President was Regismund Augustus von Faust-Essen, the brother of the reigning Dorvish King, he was forced to resign underneath pressure from the newly formed Dundorfian National Socialist Movement to call early elections which the DNSB swept, electing Reinhold Scharff as Reich President. The Reich Chancellor (Dundorfian: Reichkanzler) was the head of government and acted as the day to day operator of the Dundorfian Reich. Similar to Reich President von Faust-Essen, after the rise of the DNSB the sitting Reich Chancellor Wilhelm von Asnacht was forced out after the 1925 Reichstag elections which saw the DNSB gain a supermajority, these would be the last elections held in the Dundorfian Reich prior to the collapse of the Dundorfian Reich following the Dunburg Peace Accord. The ideology of National Socialism stressed complete loyalty to the leader of the party, unlike other National Socialist movement which rise later Reinhold Scharff never took a title, he was simply referred to as either Reich President or occasionally as the leader (Dundorfian: der Führer), he preferred the first however. Reich President Scharff served a term for his entire life before he was killed in an attack on the capital of the Dundorfian Reich in Schleskau, Aloria. The position of Reich Chancellor would change hands several times, the final Reich Chancellor in 1948 was Generalfeldmarschall Ludwig Wilhelm von Rommel, the commander of the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (OKW), the second in command of the entire Wehrmacht. After the death of Reich President Scharff at Schleskau, the position was never filled again. The Reichstag served as a rubber stamp on the Reich President and the Reich Chancellor's actions, the party ruled most positions and acted without consultation of their regional legislatures. The provinces remained underneath the titles of "Gau" which was a term adopted by the DNSB from the Selbsschutzverband, as they would do for a majority of their organization. The Selbschutzverband were considered the ideological and social predecessors to the NSB. Each former province of the Dundorfian Reich was retitled Gau and the NSB appointed a Gauleiter who doubled as the Oberprasident of the gau. The party itself had lead all facets of political and economic life in the Dundorfian Reich. The party commanded the Security Squadron (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsstaffel) known as the SS, the paramilitary organization served as the ideological muscle to the party. The Sicherheitsstaffel, known as the SS, was an organization which draws its linage from the fanatical Heimkorps which many founding members of the NSB were a part of. The primary duty of the SS is the support of the party and working to promote the ideology of the party, provide security to party members as well as serve on the home front. In 1930 the SS formed the Waffen-SS, the armed wing of the SS. The Waffen-SS would become a powerful component of the Dundorfian Reich's war machine. Economy Military Geography